This invention relates to a process for preparing a glazing, in particular a motor vehicle glazing, for its assembly in a frame of a window opening by gluing the marginal area of the glazing to a fastening flange of the window opening frame, in which at least two adhesive beads of calibrated cross section are deposited on the glazing each time by extrusion of an adhesive compound with a calibtated extrusion nozzle, one of the beads already having set when the glazing is placed in the window opening frame, while the other bead constitutes the active adhesive bead for fastening the glazing in said frame.
A process of this type is known according to the document EP-01214891 B1. In this known process, a first bead of adhesive is already applied to the glazing in the glass factory or at any time before assembly in the vehicle body. In the assembly line this eliminates the operations necessary for cleaning and preparing the glazings, which, at the assembly line, represents a notable simplification. Another significant advantage of this process resides in the fact that with this first adhesive bead, structure frame parts, such as, for example, moldings, shaped cover strips, bracing stripe or tearing wires can be fastened in advance permanently to the glazing. In this way, other operations, which otherwise would have to be preformed directly on the assembly line, can be performed in advance and at any time and, thereby, the operations on the assembly line are notably simplified.
In the case of the known process, the second adhesive bead is applied to the previously set bead or the the fastening flange of said frame in the motor vehicle assembly line, immediately before placing the glazing in the window opening frame.